Vive, mientras puedas
by joseka1234
Summary: Han pasado tiempo desde la batalla final y Harry intenta rehacer su vida junto a Ginny, sin embargo, la aparición de un falso Voldemort y el asesinato de la chica a la que ama llevarán a Harry a una demente aventura en busca de venganza y respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Todo era oscuridad, no podía ver más allá de sus manos o pies y una presión terrible le oprimía el corazón. Estaba muriendose...

Entonces, sin previo aviso una mano se apoyo en su hombro "Mama", pensó él en un fuero intento de aferrarse a algo que lo sacara de la locura en la que había estado inmerso en los ultimos meses. Esta mano se convirtió rapidamente en un brazo entero y un hombro y un rostro, un rostro anciano que lo miraba apaciblemente en aquella inmensa oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Nos volvemos a encontrar, querido Harry- le dijo Albus Dumbledore, con total tranquilidad.

Señor...- respondió Harry con sorpresa por ver a su anciano director, fallecido hacía ya cuatro años, junto a él en aquella situación- ¿Estoy muerto?

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente. Y tras unos segundos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos contestó simplemente:

Harry, ¿Dónde dirias que estamos?

Esto...- dijo Harry, pensando en la terrible oscuridad que los rodeaba, y entonces lo tuvo claro- Volvemos estar en la estacion de King's Cross como cuando Voldemort intento matarme hace tres años, ¿Cierto señor?

Has acertado

Entonces Harry vio todo con claridad, ya no había oscuridad, al contrario, todo era luz y había un fuerte ruido de trenes que le recordó a la primera vez que había atravesado el portal magico, que daba al anden donde cogería el Expreso de Howarts que lo llevaría a vivir mil y una aventuras en un castillo encantado que hacía las veces de colegio de magia.

Y bien Harry, ¿que ves?- preguntó de repente su anciando ex-director

Y entonces Harry lo tuvo claro y buscó desesperado por los alrededores algo que pudiera darle una pista de donde se hallaba ella.

¡Rim!- exclamó Harry de forma repentina- He venido a buscarla

Oh, querido Harry- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en la cara- el mundo de la muerte es mas complejo de lo que piensas, no creo que seas capaz de encontrarla si no la buscas.

Entonces, Harry creyó ver algo, algo que lo sobresaltó e hizo que se levantara del banco donde se encontraba sentado, no sabía porque, para fijarse en la ventana de uno de los trenes, que arranco con una velocidad asombrosa para un aparato de aquella envergadura, en la que vio como su querida Rim se iba hacia quien sabía donde.

En ese momento Harry solo supo una cosa. Supo que tenía que ir a buscarla nuevamente pues por ella había empezado esta odisea y por ella iba a terminarla. Aunque esto supusiera su irremediable muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Harry, despierta de una vez- gritó de forma estridente una voz femenina-, vas a llegar tarde otra vez, y no creo que Kingsley te deje entrar de nuevo si vuelves a llegar tarde- añadió para apremiarlo mas aún

Harry se desperezó y le dió un beso a Ginny cuando esta se acercó para comprobar si se había despertado por fin. Era su segundo día en la academia de aurores y ya había cometido su primera infracción al llegar tarde el primer día cuando, por culpa del sueño que tenía aquella mañana, al desaparecerse en la cocina de la casa, tras darle un beso rápido a Ginny, para ir a la academia había aparecido en el Himalaya y un enfurecido tigre sobre el que había caido, lo persiguió durante 10 minutos antes de que Harry lo pudiera tumbar con un _Desmaius_ y aparecerse por fin en la entrada de la academia empapado en sudor y tembloroso por el susto de haberse encontrado cara a cara con un animal tan peligroso.

Enseguida estoy listo cariño- le dijo Harry a su novia mientras balanceaba su varita de forma teatral para que se le acercaran volando unos pantalones, una camisa y una chaqueta.

Más te vale, te espero en la cocina- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios viendo como el chico se desnudaba para cambiarse de ropa.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta mientras luchaba por ponerse bien los pantalones. Cuando acabaron con Voldemort hacía un año, y tras la terrible muerte de sus amigos, descubrieron que Lupin, el ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Harry, y Tonks, la aurora metamorfomaga que había salido con Lupin e incluso había tenido un hijo con el, les habían dejado en herencia tras su muerte en la encarnizada batalla librada en los terrenos de Howarts un pisito en Lakehall Rode con vistas a un hermoso parque. Inmediatamente, Harry se mudó al piso y le preguntó a Ginny si quería irse a vivir con él, a lo que esta aceptó inmediatamente. Habían pasado un verano fantastico, aprendiendo a vivir en pareja en aquel pisito, recibiendo visitas esporadicas de sus amigos y visitando ellos también a otros tantos y a los padres de Ginny. Con el comienzo del mes de Septiembre, dieron comienzo también las clases en la academia de aurores, en cuyo examen de ingreso Harry había sacado una nota perfecta. Dentro de poco Ginny empezaría a cursar su séptimo y último año en Howarts y Harry quería estar todo lo que pudiera con ella, porque después iva a sentirse muy solo en aquella casa.

Ya estoy listo- dijo Harry entrando en la cocina y haciendosele la boca agua ante el olor de las tortitas que Ginny estaba preparandole para que desayunara- ¿Cómo es que estás despierta tan temprano mi amor?- preguntó Harry para decir algo y romper el silencio solo roto por los canturreos de Ginny y el chisporroteo de la sartén

No podía dormir- dijo Ginny simplemente

¿Una pesadilla?- preguntó el chico compadeciendola. Desde aquella fatídica noche en la que Voldemort había caido por fin, pesadillas en las que sus amigos morian una y otra vez asaltaban a Ginny casi todas las noches.

Algo así, pero no tiene importancia en serio- dijo Ginny agitando la mano quitandole importancia al asunto-, por cierto te he despertado temprano para que puedas comerte las tortas tranquilamente, así que no me estés reprochando-dijo Ginny.

¡Vaya!- dijo Harry fijandose en la hora por vez primera- me has despertado media hora antes

Harry miro sonriente a Ginny y la abrazó por detas dandole un suave beso en la cabeza y diciendole, "Tranquila, a partir de ahora me despertare todos los días un poco antes para verte antes de que te vayas a Howarts"

Lo unico que me preocupa es que te coma un tigre mientras yo no esté- le dijo Ginny mirándolo con picardía en los ojos

Mala- le dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

Tras comerse las Tortitas que Ginny había preparado, Harry se preparo para irse a la academia y empezar por fin su formación como auror, el primer día habían sido todo presentaciones; le dio un largo beso de despedida a la chica peliroja que lo miraba con cara de pena por su partida, y se desapareció, esta vez delante de la academia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

El día fue duro, la primera hora tuvo que atender a una complicada clase sobre la cuantificación de la energía mágica que se producía en las varitas que era lo que permitía a los magos realizar diferentes hechizos en cada momento, en la segunda hora Harry tuvo que apuntar mil y una cosas diferentes sobre distintos seres mágicos peligrosos que no conocía ni había oido nombrar en su vida y en la tercera tuvo que hacer varios esquemas donde se explicaba de forma detallada los efectos que múltiples hechizos tenían sobre una persona, cuales eran estos hechizos y sus consecuencias al mezclarlos. En resumidas cuentas, tres horas de puras clases teóricas que supusieron un duro desgaste intelectual para el chico, que nunca había sido excepcionalmente brillante, por suerte sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione estaban con él en aquella academia de aurores, por lo que pudo complacerse de no ser el único que no se enteraba al ver la cara de estupido de Ron, y fue capaz de tomar notas de forma correcta y sin equivocaciones gracias a la ayuda de Hermione.

Aunque las tres primeras horas habían dejado un cansancio mental importante en Harry, no podía compararse con el cansancio físico que tuvo que soportar tras las tres últimas clases.

La primera fue un circuito de entrenamiento a través del cual tenían que correr y lanzar hechizos defensivos a varios maniquies y Bogarts que se transformaban en dementores en cada esquina. Los tres pasaron bien esta prueba, por lo menos comparado con algunas personas que no aguantaron el circuito entero o se desmayaron al ver los dementores (como fue el caso de una chica rubia llamada Rose).

Durante las dos últimas horas se limitaron a realizar varios duelos en los que participaban unos alumnos contra otros y en ocasiones tambíen los profesores.

Harry Potter- dijo Kingsley dirigiendose a él en la segunda hora de Duelo-, quiero que tengas un duelo conmigo, ¡a ver si estás bien engrasado después de un verano ganduleando!

Si señor- dijo Harry contento de dejar a su compañero de duelo, que era un autentico principiante y había caido una vez tras otra en sus hechizos.

Tras el saludo reglamentario inicial empezó el duelo:

_Expeliermus_- exclamó Kingsley nada más empezar el duelo

_Protego_- dijo Harry haciendo aparecer un escudo protector que desvió el hechizo de su rival hacia una zona de duelo paralela en la que desarmó a Ron

El duelo con Kingsley fue duro, y cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, mas frenéticos y poderosos eran los hechizos lanzados por ambos. Tras diez minutos, ya todos los presentes rodeaban la estructura de la base de duelo en la que se encontraban aquellos dos contrincantes tan increibles.

_Extermin Raius_- gritó Harry haciendo un complicado movimiento de varita, de la que surgió un poderoso rayo de color dorado que impactó muy cerca del pié derecho de Kingsley

_Multa Sempersortia_- dijo entonces Kingsley azuzandole a Harry decenas de serpientes que lo amenazaban desde el suelo mientras el auror seguía atacando con hechizos ofensivos y que le hizo recordar a Harry su primer duelo con Draco Malfoy.

_Vippera Evanesca_- susurró el chico haciendo desaparecer todas las serpientes, sin poder evitar acordarse de su antiguo profesor de pociones

Repentinamente la puerta del aula de duelo se abrío estrepitosamente y entró un hombre corpulento de mediana edad que tenía todas las pintas de ser un auror, un auror muy asustado...

Señor Kingsley- dijo entonces el hombre-, tenemos un problema, ha habido un asesinato en masa de muggles, y es el mismo _modus operandi_ que utilizaban los antiguos mortifagos para acabar con sus victimas, tortura reiterada y asesinato limpio con _Avada Kedabra._

¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo?- preguntó Kingsley pálido-, ese asqueroso grupo se disolvió tras la muerte de Voldemort

Ese es otro de los problemas señor- dijo el mortifago con cara de agotamiento y aspecto de estar apunto de desfayecer-, hay testigos que afirman haber visto a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en la escena del crimen y se ha encontrada la marca tenebrosa en el lugar del asesinato.

¡Voldemort vivo!, era muy improbable, pero no imposible, pensó Harry; después de todo, era un ser que se aferraba a la vida con todo lo que podía. En ese momento harry pensó con terror, "faltaba un Horrocrux por eliminar..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Harry pasó una larga tarde pensando en todo aquello, en el tema del supuesto retorno del malvado Lord y en la suposición de que podría habersele olvidado un Horrocrux. Tras mucho pensar, y darle vueltas a la cabeza, decidió descartar esta idea, por descabellada y absurda. El pripio Voldemort le había confirmado que todos sus Horrocruxes habían sido destruídos. Entonces ¿por qué...

Harry, ¿me estás escuchando?- dijo de repente su amiga Hermione con gesto serio mirando directamente hacia sus ojos.

Si, si, claro- dijo Harry- perdona pero, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?- preguntó el chico, que no había atendido a nada de lo que su amiga le acababa de decir.

Te estaba diciendo, -comenzo ella con cara de malas pulgas- que a mi todo esto del retorno de Voldemort me suena un poco a farsa. Creo que hay gato encerrado en todo esto- sentenció Hermione

A mi todo esto me huele a chamusquina- repitió Ron por quicoagesimotercera vez en aquella tarde

Tras salir de las clases de duelo en la academia, habían ido a tomar un poco de té a un bar cercano para hablar de lo que opinaban al respecto del asunto que recientemente había surgido como una bomba mediatica que ya estaba implantando el terror en las casas de magos de toda Inglaterra.

En todo caso no podemos hacer nada hasta que no vuelva a actuar- comento Harry un tanto abatido por la posibilidad de que su larga lucha contra el tenebroso mago que había destrozado su vida no hubiera acabado.

¡Harry!- exclamo Hermione mirandola enfadad- ¿En serio piensas volver a enfrentarte a él?- dijo Hermione, y no sin razón ya que en su último enfrentamiento casi no lo había contado.

Harry todavía recordaba con crudeza la batalla en los terrenos de Howarts, y recordaba aún con mas claridad la pesadilla que lo había atacado hacía tres noches en la que abrazaba a un Tonks que transformaba su cara en la de un cerdo, para luego pasar a una cabra, un perro y un gato y finalmente convertirse en la cara del mago que había matado a sus padres: Voldemort. Tras esta última transformación, Harry lo soltaba y le lanzaba una maldición asesina solo para descubrir que realmente a quíen acababa de matar era su padrino.

Hermione, sabes que no me queda más remedio ya, lo que empecé tendré que terminarlo- dijo Harry con semblante serio, presuponiendo que el mago tenebroso realmente no había muerto aquella fatidica noche en los terrenos de Howarts-. He de volver a casa- dijo Harry por fin- Ginny me debe estar esperando.

Cuídala Harry- dijo entonces Ron con seriedad en su mirada- no dejes que le pase nada

Ron, sabes que moriría antes que dejar que le tocaran un solo pelo- le contestó el chico con la misma seriedad. Realmente, amaba a aquella chica.

Tras unas breves despedidas con sus amigos Harry se dispuso a desaparecerse para ir al encuentro de su querida novia. Sin embargo, Hermione lo detuvo.

Harry...- empezó la chica-, ten cuidado- dijo únicamente.

Lo tendré, descuida- dijo el aludido con una sonrisa de complacencia en los labios.

Tras una ultima despedida rapida desapareció con un sonoro "POP" para aparecerse delante de la casita en donde había instaurado su nuevo "hogar". Avanzó con paso firme hacia la puerta de entrada, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al percibir movimiento dentro de la casa. Había mas de una persona allí dentro.

Se acerco lentamente a la puerta de la casa y pegó la oreja con cuidado a la puerta, pero no oyó nada. Supuso que le habían puesto un hechizo de insonoridad a la puerta, asi que susurró _Finnite Incantatem_ lo que hizo que inmediatamente se escucharan unos gritos desgarradores del interior de la casa. Gritos que reconoció como los de Ginny.


End file.
